


Cartman's Twinks

by MysticZelda



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stupidity, Texting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: This is a stupid thing for a group chat of the boys. I've seen people do this and I wanted to do it with my own ships!





	1. Kenny go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Stan: StonedGoth
> 
> Kyle: Worm
> 
> Kenny: spookykenny
> 
> Cartman: Lord
> 
> Also the first chapter is shit sorry

**Lord Named The Group To Cartman'sTwinks.**

**Lord Has Added Spookykenny and StonedGoth To The Group.**

Lord: wake up u faggots

StonedGoth: It's literally 5 in the morning why are you up

Spookykenny: why are  **you** up?

StonedGoth: Sparky woke me up

Spookykenny: and?

StonedGoth: im on the phone with kyle

StonedGoth: speaking of kyle why isn't he here?

Lord: don't add that stupid jew

**StonedGoth Has Added Worm To The Group.**

Worm: I told you I didn't want to be here.

StonedGoth: :(

Lord: ugh I didnt want the gays added

Worm: I'm not gay.

Worm: I'm bisexual, you overweight tub.

Lord: >:(

Spookykenny: anyway happy Halloween bitches

Worm: it's the fifteenth of October.

Spookykenny: it's never too early to get spooky, kyle

Spookykenny: anyway can I add craig?

Spookykenny: I miss him :(

Lord:  **No.**

Spookykenny: why not?

Lord: I don't want this chat filled with gay shit.

**StonedGoth Has Left The Chat.**

Lord: why am I the only straight person in the friend group?

Spookykenny: why did stan leave

Worm: 1.We are  _ **not**_ friends.

Worm: he fell asleep

Worm: 3. Didn't you have a thing for Butters last year?

Worm: 4. You guys should hear Stan sleep it's so cute

Worm: 5. Add him tomorrow he's probably asleep.

Spookykenny: true.

Spookykenny: you and Stan should just date already.

Worm: No.

Spookykenny: because you guys are cute :(

Lord: Kyle probably still has a thing for Bebe

Lord: they dated the entire school year last year

Lord: and he fought Clyde for calling her a whore

Worm: I did that out of respect, fatass. Something you obviously do not have.

Worm: anyway I'm going to bed

Worm: night kenny

spookykenny: night dude ****

**Worm Has Left The Chat.**

Spookykenny: I should go too

Spooky: Karen is having a nightmare

Lord: fag

Lord: I'll see u tomorrow

Spookykenny: yeah maybe

spookykenny: goodnight cartman

Lord: bye

**Spookykenny Has Left The Chat.**

**Lord Has Left The Chat.**


	2. -creative title-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenny is a softie

~Usernames~  
Craig: crenk 

Kenny: spookykenny

Kyle: Worm

Cartman: King

  
**spookykenny has entered the chatroom** **.**

**crenk has entered the chatroom.**

spookykenny: criag uwu i uwu missed uwu you uwu

crenk: im breaking up with you

spookykenny: but :( accept my uwus :(

**King has entered the chatroom.**

crenk: i accept your stuffed animal collection

crenk: not your 'uwu' bullshit.

King: LMAO KENNY HAS STUFFED ANIMALS

King: WHAT A FAGGOT

spookykenny: mcscuse me bitch

spookykenny: they're Karen's :(

crenk: u were cuddling one the last time you were at my house

spookykenny: you didn't wanna cuddle so I brought a replacement

King: u guys r seriously fags

**Worm has entered the chatroom.**

Worm: I understand you're jealous everyone has a significant other, but you don't need to call everyone a faggot.

King: EXCUSE ME

King: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID JEW

spookykenny: You mean the one from Alaska? 

Worm: Aka the one who doesn't exist?

King: No

King: I'm with Wendy

King: I broke up with the other girl

Worm: Right, just admit you're lying.

King: I'll prove it.

Worm: Go ahead. 

-1 Attachment From King-  
(it's a pic of him with an arm around wendy at the fair or something)

crenk: I dont believe it

spookykenny: yeah I don't either

Worm: Are you doing this to piss Stan off?

spookykenny: hy would stan be pissed

spookykenny: hes gay

Worm: he is, but wendy is like a sister to him now. He doesn't want Wendy in an abusive relationship.

spookykenny: pfft ok

King: whatever fuck that stupid goth idc about him and it's not like his opinion matters

Worm: 1. He's not goth.

Worm: 2. He's smarter than you'll ever be.

Worm: 3. His opinion is valid. 

crenk: wow

Worm: what?

crenk: it's nice seeing u stick up for ur bf 

Worm: ...  
Worm: He's not my boyfriend.

spookykenny: right sure  
spookykenny: and i always stick up for u craig 

spookykenny: anyway fatass how did you manage to get a hot girl like that

spookykenny: how much did you pay her..?

King: I didn't pay her you asshole  
King: if u guys r gonna be disrespectful I'm leaving

Worm: Bye.  
crenk: i have no problem with that

King: assholes.  
**King Has Left The Chatroom.**

Worm: prick.

spookykenny: lighten up dudes

spookykenny: ur too mean to him  
spookykenny: i mean kyle has a reason but craig idm

crenk: um im your boyfriend

crenk: you should stick up for me too

spookykenny: pfft

spookykenny: you didn't stick up for me when I was caught ditching

crenk: that's different  
crenk: I think

spookykenny: yeah uhuh

crenk: ...  
crenk: whatever jimmy called so I have to go

Worm: what happened?

crenk: Clyde, Token, Jimmy and I are going to see the new Halloween movie.

Worm: Oh, that's sick.

spookykenny: no one uses 'sick' anymore, ky

Worm: screw off  
Worm: anyway have fun

Spookykenny: call me after, ily <3

crenk: yeah whatever thanks  
crenk: <3

**crenk has left the chatroom.**

Worm: you guys are too cute I hate it

spookykenny: pfft jealous

Worm: uh  
Worm: not really but go off.

Worm: anyway, what are you doing?

spookykenny: probably gonna take  
Karen to the amusement park

spookykenny: or play a game with her or take her shopping idk

spookykenny: but Kevin is coming with  
us and we're gonna be a family and it's  
gonna be great I'm excited

Worm: Cute.

Worm: Don't you wanna see the Halloween movie?

spookykenny: oh, I saw it with Stan the other day.

Worm: That's why he said no to me?

spookykenny: he didn't tell you? lmao rip spookykenny: r u going alone now?

Worm: Probably going to take Bebe. I've been meaning to hang out with her anyway.

spookykenny: oh~ is our favorite couple getting back together~? 

Worm: Maybe.  
Worm: anyway, I'm gonna go play Metroid. I'm close to beating it again.

spookykenny: pfft loser  
spookykenny: have fun :)

Worm: Thanks, dude, have fun with your family :)

 **Worm Has Left The Chatroom**.

spookykenny: stans gonna get mad jealous when he finds out kyle is taking bebe owo  
spookykenny: can't wait

**spookykenny has left the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a new fic and it's super sad I'm super excited also the Twenty One Pilots concert (my friend went) and Tyler wore a pride flag uwu also what were you guys for Halloween? I was 707 from Mystic Messenger


End file.
